Blockchain is a permission-less distributed database that uses a peer-to-peer network of nodes. Blockchain includes time-stamped blocks with valid transactions via a shared ledger where a participating node can join and leave at any point of time. One current limitation involves a need for every participating node to have ideal characteristics, resulting in a copy of the ledger content owned by every node.